


Into The Unknown

by Run_UwU_Run



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Bro - Freeform, Gen, If I do continue tho, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Into The Unknown, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Roman is smol child, Spoilers soz, That the tea sis, They are important later, Well - Freeform, a man baby, how does one tag, yee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_UwU_Run/pseuds/Run_UwU_Run
Summary: A distant call. As soft as an angel but as sharp as a knife, somewhere in the distance. Inaudible.Again.After hearing strange voices Patton decides to investigate just incase it's warning him of danger to his family. After travelling to the imagination he might learn that things might not be as they seem.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> (We saw Patton singing 'Let it Go' in Sander Asides and 'Into The Unknown' is practically the 'Let It Go' of Frozen 2 so I decided to write a Patton-centered fic based on the song :D)

_A distant call. As soft as an angel but as sharp as a knife, somewhere in the distance. Inaudible._

Again.

Patton's eyes flew open. Even thought the room was dark he could see everything, the small night light in the corner of the room eliminated everything in a white hue. He was woken up from his sleep, again, by those voices. He ran his hand along his face before slipping into his slippers. The soft fabric worn out after years of being used. The voices, they kept calling him. Did he tell any of the other sides? No. They wouldn't believe him. Plus, he didn't want them to think he was crazy.

The creak of his door was loud against the silence of the mindscape but it wouldn't wake anyone up. 

He creeped into the living area and then the kitchen. Even in the mindscape the nights were dark but all the windows generated a fuzzy white glow. It was supposed to look like street lights outside. It did the job for Patton.

_A distant call._

He shook his head. They were meare whistles in his mind. Nothing was calling him. He grabbed the kettle.

_Another call, a welcoming echo._

He dropped the kettle on the counter and the small amount of water inside spilled on the surface. Patton used a cloth to wipe it off and placed the kettle back. Maybe he shouldn't get coffee.

_A distant call, like a choir. It wanted for him to come close._

He sat on the couch, "There's a million reasons why I should ignore you." he muttered to the empty rooms. Leaning his head back in exhaustion, his eyes watched the light blue scarf hanging from a hook in the wall.

_A distant call, panicked._

What if- what if whatever is calling him was in danger? He stood up from the couch and looked around. 

All of his family was in these walls. He had to protect them. He ran up to the wall and snatched the scarf off the hook. As he passed the rooms in the hall he ignored the light shining from under Logan's door and followed the voice.

_A distant call, closer._

He trailed behind the distant echo. His eyes drifted to Romans room, it was slightly ajar. He opened the door slowly, the creak making him flinch. Roman was still fast asleep in his royal bed. This meant he wasn't on dream duty. Noted.

_A distant call._

It was coming from Roman's closet. A soft glow pulsed under the closet doors. Patton mindlessly closed the bedroom door behind him and walked into the closet. Deep within the closet, apart from all the rainbow flags, was a portal. The portal to the imagination. Patton softly closed the closet door and hesitantly stepped in the portal. Walking throught the portal felt like going through a layer of warm and icy water at the same time. It was weird.

Patton opened his eyes. He was standing on a grassy hill, a misty fog surrounding him. A chilly breeze swept at him, he shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around his torso. The imagination was so much different since he'd last been there, which was a long time ago. The portal behind him now was a white ornate door that didn't look like it led to anywhere. 

_A distant call, more clear but not enough to desipher. It was in the imagination._

He slipped on his grey cat hoddie he got from Logan and wrapped the scarf around his neck. He looked into the thick, grey fog as the scarf flapped in the breeze.

he sighed.

"Into the unknown."

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N I hoped you enjoyed that. Please comment! If you all like this then I would love to continue)


End file.
